


lack of teeth marks

by fashes



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, M/M, Prose Poem, Stargate Atlantis 2x17 Coup D'etat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fashes/pseuds/fashes
Relationships: Ronon Dex/Elizabeth Weir, Ronon Dex/John Sheppard, Ronon Dex/Rodney McKay
Kudos: 6





	lack of teeth marks

the lack of teeth marks make my teeth itch  
the branded mark left solo  
alone

unaccompanied

wet tongue caress  
textured slide of want  
clash of teeth  
press of lips

single hand tangles in near matted hair  
hot steam between mouths  
untrapped hand slip up solid warmth  
press of skin

breath of breath  
heat on heat  
bite of flesh  
press of teeth

lean off  
indents warm under thumb  
kiss of tongue

**Author's Note:**

> SGA 2x17 Coup D'etat was inspiring in the most literal sense. As I laid my head down that night, words hit me before the pillow did.
> 
> Originally posted Feb 3, 2006.


End file.
